


От любви до ненависти один шаг

by bibigongirl, J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: Midi, R-NC17 [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен и Джаред ненавидели друг друга всю жизнь. Пока не стали любовниками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От любви до ненависти один шаг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's a Thin Line Between Love and Hate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/95729) by akintay. 



— Да это просто издевательство! — восклицает Джаред, дергая дверную ручку. Дверь не поддается, а Дженсен на другом конце тесного помещения громко вздыхает.  
  
— Ты уже двадцатый раз пытаешься ее открыть, сомневаюсь, что на двадцать первый тебе повезет, — замечает он скучным голосом.  
  
— И тебе плевать, что мы тут заперты? — спрашивает Джаред, сердито глядя на него. — Двое наших лучших друзей только что поженились, а мы, вместо того, чтобы праздновать вместе с ними, торчим в этом гребаном сарае. Как ты можешь оставаться таким спокойным?  
  
— Ты просто расстроен, что пропустил разрезание торта, — закатывает глаза Дженсен.  
  
— Нет, я расстроен, потому что пропускаю прием в честь свадьбы лучших друзей, — огрызается Джаред, повышая голос.  
  
— От твоих криков ничего не изменится. Как и от дерганья ручки каждые пять секунд.  
  
— По крайней мере я хоть что-то делаю!  
  
— Джаред, — произносит Дженсен сквозь зубы, — посуди сам: сарай в дальнем конце двора, большинство гостей уже хорошенько набрались, а музыка играет очень громко. Наша грызня вряд ли поможет нам быстрее отсюда выбраться.  
  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — ехидно интересуется Джаред, складывая руки на груди.  
  
— Подождем. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь нас найдет, — пожимает плечами Дженсен.  
  
— Класс, — бормочет Джаред. — Оказаться запертым вместе с тобой в крохотном сарае. Именно так я и хотел провести этот день.  
  
— Ну, я тоже не в восторге от твоей компании, — язвительно отзывается Дженсен. — Поверь, ты последний человек, с которым я бы хотел здесь находиться.  
  
— Знаешь, я ведь никогда тебе ничего плохого не делал, — не выдерживает Джаред. — Так что не мог бы ты хоть на минуту перестать вести себя со мной как последний мудак?  
  
— А я тебе что плохого сделал?  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я хотел сыграть Железного Дровосека, а ты украл у меня эту роль!  
  
Дженсен скептически фыркает.  
  
— Да бога ради, нам было по десять лет! И я не крал у тебя эту дурацкую роль, я ее даже не хотел! — Дженсен едва не кричит, и голос у него расстроенный. — Мистер Сингер сам мне предложил, а ты сказал, что тебе все равно, а потом перестал со мной разговаривать. И на следующий день во время обеда стащил у меня печенье и довел до слез, долбаный ты мудак!  
  
Джаред молча пялится на него. Лицо у Дженсена раскраснелось, руки сжаты в кулаки, и Джаред не выдерживает. С его губ срывается смешок, еще один, а потом его едва не сгибает пополам от хохота.   
  
— Не смешно, — ворчит Дженсен.  
  
Джаред прислоняется к одной из полок, забитых садовым инвентарем, и вытирает глаза.  
  
— Вообще-то очень смешно, — выдавливает он между приступами смеха. — Ты ненавидел меня последние восемнадцать лет, потому что я украл у тебя печенье.  
  
— А ты ненавидел меня последние восемнадцать лет, потому что в глупом детском спектакле я получил роль, которую ты хотел, — парирует Дженсен. Уголки губ у него чуть приподнимаются, как всегда, когда Дженсену весело, но он не хочет это показывать. Раньше Джареда это раздражало, но сейчас такой крошечный намек на улыбку вызывает какие-то странно нежные чувства.  
  
— Как такое случилось? — задумчиво произносит он. — Ну, правда, почему из-за такой глупости мы в ссоре почти двадцать лет?  
  
Дженсен пожимает плечами:  
  
— Мы были детьми.  
  
— Да, но мы уже давно не дети, — говорит Джаред. — Старик, нам почти по тридцать.  
  
— Не напоминай, — бормочет Дженсен. Ослабляет узел галстука и, прислонившись к стене за спиной, опускается на пол.  
  
Джаред пристально разглядывает его пару минут, потом устраивается рядом.  
  
— Вряд ли кто-то из нас пролезет в это окошко, а? — спрашивает он, показывая на узенькое окно в полутора метрах от пола, через которое пробиваются солнечные лучи.  
  
Дженсен усмехается:  
  
— Ты бы и младенцем в него не пролез, Падалеки.  
  
— Ты просто завидуешь, что у меня отличные гены, и я не перестал расти — во сколько, лет в пять?   
  
— У меня метр восемьдесят пять, придурок, — огрызается Дженсен. — Это и считается высоким ростом. А вот ты — аномалия, Хагрид.   
  
— Отсылка к «Гарри Поттеру». Впечатляет.  
  
— Я не дурак, к твоему сведению.  
  
Джаред толкается коленом в колено Дженсена.  
  
— Знаю. Я ведь ходил с тобой в одну школу. И в один колледж, — говорит он. — Забавно, как мы всегда оказывались в одних и тех же местах, хотя терпеть друг друга не могли.  
  
Дженсен хмыкает себе под нос.  
  
— Мы бы давным-давно потеряли друг друга из виду, если б не общие друзья. И меня это бесило, кстати. Не представляешь, как сильно хотелось от тебя избавиться, а вместо этого приходилось все время болтаться вместе.  
  
— А ты не думаешь, что я чувствовал то же самое?  
  
— Наверное.  
  
— И теперь все гуляют на свадьбе, а мы застряли тут вдвоем, — с грустью произносит Джаред. – Отстой.  
  
— Да уж, — соглашается Дженсен.   
  
Джаред осматривает помещение сарая: вокруг в основном садовое оборудование и старая поломанная мебель. Он даже не видит надувной матрас для бассейна, в поисках которого пришел сюда Дженсен. И чувствует себя немного виноватым, вспомнив, как последовал за ним, в надежде завладеть матрасом первым, просто чтобы Дженсену насолить. Да уж, за такое мудацкое поведение он заслуживает оказаться запертым в этом сарае.  
  
Джаред вздыхает.  
  
— И заняться-то нечем, чтобы хоть как-то время убить, — говорит он. Похлопав по карманам пиджака, вытаскивает пачку жевательной резинки, пару долларовых банкнот, носовой платок и раскладывает все на полу. — Жаль, перочинного ножа нет.  
  
— Чтобы меня прирезать? — интересуется Дженсен.  
  
Джаред смеется:  
  
— Может быть. А у тебя что?  
  
Дженсен лезет в карман брюк и бросает поверх вещей Джареда презерватив и маленькую упаковку любриканта.  
  
— Хм, — Джаред искоса смотрит на него. — Надеялся, что тебе повезет на свадьбе Данниль и Миши?  
  
— Ага, — со смехом признается Дженсен, — думал, выгорит с одним из родственников Данниль. По крайней мере, последние пару дней казалось, что он посматривает на меня с интересом.   
  
— Но?   
  
Дженсен кривится:  
  
— Данниль сегодня рассказала, что у Маркуса есть подружка. Еще со школы. Судя по всему, Данниль пару раз упоминала обо мне на семейных сборищах, и когда он понял, кто я такой, то решил, что будет забавно посмотреть, удастся ли ему увлечь гея.  
  
— Вот козел, — хмурится Джаред, но Дженсен не выглядит особо расстроенным:  
  
— Да не очень-то он меня и интересовал. Просто давно никого не было. К тому же два моих лучших друга наконец-то решились связать себя узами брака, отчего собственное одиночество стало еще невыносимее, так что…   
  
— Да, я тебя понимаю, — Джаред тяжело вздыхает.   
  
Дженсен смеется:  
  
— Боже, я помню твоего последнего бойфренда. Когда это было? В прошлом году? — спрашивает он, и Джаред кивает:   
  
— Кори.  
  
— Точно, Кори, — усмехается Дженсен. — Странный был парень.  
  
— А он нас считал странными. Сказал, что у меня неадекватные друзья, — признается Джаред. — У меня, в отличие от него, хотя бы были друзья.   
  
— Ты никогда не умел выбирать подходящих парней, — говорит Дженсен.  
  
— Да уж, а многие вообще теряли ко мне интерес, стоило им познакомиться со всеми вами и узнать, что ты играешь за ту же команду, — замечает Джаред. — После этого о сексе со мной они уже не думали.  
  
— Извини? — смеется Дженсен. — Если тебе станет легче... Помнишь Томаса?  
  
Имя кажется знакомым, и Джаред задумчиво наклоняет голову:  
  
— Высокий блондин, с которым ты встречался на последнем курсе?  
  
— Да. Он меня несколько недель уговаривал, чтобы я спросил, не согласишься ли ты на тройничок, — говорит Дженсен.  
  
— Правда? — Джаред недоверчиво таращится на него.  
  
— Ага. Он всерьез на тебя запал, старик. И на нас вместе.   
  
— А ты бы... В смысле, если бы мы были друзьями, ты бы рассмотрел такую возможность? — спрашивает Джаред.  
  
Дженсен, приподняв бровь, поворачивается к нему:  
  
— Тогда — может быть.  
  
— Тогда?  
  
Дженсен дергает плечом и отворачивается. Они сидят, вытянув ноги и практически соприкасаясь плечами.  
  
— Это же был колледж, чувак. Тогда я был больше склонен к экспериментам, чем сейчас, и скорей всего, согласился бы на тройничок, если бы оба парня мне нравились, — признается Дженсен. — Так что, если бы я не ненавидел тебя, то да, конечно. Старик, ты ведь очень привлекательный.  
  
Джаред опускает голову, чувствуя, как горят щеки.  
  
— Ну, спасибо, наверное.  
  
— А ты? — спрашивает Дженсен. — Хотел бы заняться со мной сексом?  
  
Джаред задумчиво жует губу:  
  
— Конечно, — говорит он и, помолчав, добавляет: — Хотя третьего я бы к нам не взял.  
  
— О.  
  
— Ага, — Джаред неловко усмехается.  
  
— Джаред, — тихо произносит Дженсен. Он кажется неуверенным, его рука замирает в сантиметре от лица Джареда, а тот застывает и ждет. Два пальца касаются подбородка и легонько надавливают, поворачивая голову Джареда к Дженсену, а потом Дженсен его целует. Неторопливо, мягко скользит языком меж приоткрытых губ. Угол немного неудобный, и Джаред довольно стонет, когда Дженсен разворачивается, кладет руки ему на плечи и, перекинув одну ногу, устраивается у него на коленях. Поцелуй становится глубже, Дженсен, не отрываясь от губ Джареда, ловко развязывает его галстук и возится с верхними пуговицами на рубашке.  
  
— Джаред, — снова бормочет он Джареду в рот.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает тот, раскрасневшись и тяжело дыша.  
  
Дженсен чуть отодвигается, прикусывает нижнюю губу.  
  
— Мне кажется, нас никто не ищет. Мы можем проторчать здесь еще долго, — говорит он.  
  
— Да. И? — не понимает Джаред, вытягивая шею в попытке поймать губы Дженсена для еще одного поцелуя.  
  
— Я знаю, чем мы могли бы заняться, чтобы скоротать время, — тихо произносит Дженсен, глядя на пол. Джаред смотрит туда же и натыкается взглядом на кучку их вещей, на самом верху которой лежит презерватив.  
  
— О, блядь, да, — рычит Джаред, за лацканы пиджака притягивая Дженсена к себе.  
  
***  
  
Дженсен вокруг него тесный и горячий, он движется вверх и вниз, устроившись на коленях Джареда, впившись пальцами в его плечи.  
  
— Блядь, Дженсен, — стонет Джаред и двигает бедрами, насколько позволяет поза, вырывая у Дженсена короткие придушенные вскрики, от которых кружится голова.  
  
Джаред хотел бы оставаться внутри Дженсена вечно, потому что это, безо всяких сомнений, самое идеальное ощущение в мире.  
  
Он обеими руками хватает Дженсена за задницу, поднимая и опуская на своем члене в такт его движениям. Скользит пальцем по расщелине между ягодиц, проводит кончиком по краю отверстия, и Дженсен захлебывается воздухом. Джаред чувствует, как растянут Дженсен вокруг него, как член скользит внутрь и наружу.   
  
— Джаред, — судорожно выдыхает Дженсен, и от этого в животе у Джареда разливается приятное тепло.   
  
Дженсен, растрепанный и раскрасневшийся, выглядит чертовски восхитительно, раскинувшись на его коленях, в одной расстегнутой белой рубашке и развязанном галстуке. Джаред, в отличие от него, почти полностью одет, если не считать пиджака и стянутых под яйца брюк.   
  
— Ты потрясающий, — бормочет Джаред и наклоняет голову, впиваясь губами Дженсену в ключицу. Он крепче вцепляется в Дженсенову задницу, резкими движениями вскидывает бедра и не может сдержать стона от того, как глубоко он внутри и какое классное это ощущение.  
  
Дженсен рвано скулит и кончает, сжимаясь вокруг Джареда, и тому хватает нескольких быстрых неглубоких толчков, чтобы последовать за ним.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Через пару часов они наконец-то выбираются на свободу. Какой-то парень — Джареду кажется, это родственник Миши — с подружкой вваливаются в сарай, целуясь и лапая друг друга, явно в поисках местечка, где могли бы остаться наедине.  
  
Дженсен, обменявшись с Джаредом насмешливыми взглядами, громко откашливается.  
  
— Ой, — девушка краснеет, заметив их. — Простите. Мы... эмм...  
  
— Все нормально, — говорит Дженсен. — Располагайтесь. Мы с радостью уйдем.   
  
Джаред треплет волосы и криво улыбается парочке.  
  
— На всякий случай: дверь изнутри не открывается, — предупреждает он и выходит вслед за Дженсеном. Вдыхает свежий, чистый воздух и запрокидывает голову, глядя в небо. — Свобода.  
  
— Но ведь было не так уж и плохо, а? — спрашивает Дженсен, поправляя пиджак.  
  
Джаред подмигивает ему.  
  
— Совсем неплохо. Но все равно не хотелось бы проторчать там весь вечер.  
  
— Это точно, — соглашается Дженсен, оглядываясь. Уже стемнело, и хотя на сооруженной посреди двора импровизированной танцплощадке еще осталось несколько парочек, вечеринка, судя по всему, близится к концу.   
  
— Похоже, мы все пропустили, — замечает Джаред.  
  
— Да, — говорит Дженсен. — Может, хотя бы торт еще остался.  
  
— Боже, я на это надеюсь, — стонет Джаред, потом, помолчав, спрашивает: — Эй, мы кому-нибудь расскажем?  
  
Дженсен прикусывает губу, глядя на него.  
  
— А может?.. Не знаю... Давай не будем распространяться, что ты трахнул меня в сарае на свадьбе Данниль и Миши.  
  
— Да, конечно. Я все равно не собирался никому говорить, — быстро отвечает Джаред. — Просто... Они удивятся, что случилось, если мы внезапно станем друзьями после восемнадцати лет грызни.   
  
— Наверное. И, может, вообще не стоит пока рассказывать им о случившемся? — произносит Дженсен с надеждой. — Если честно, это было довольно внезапно.  
  
Он трет ладонью шею, а Джаред не может удержаться от мысли, что нервничающий Дженсен выглядит невероятно мило.  
  
— Было, — соглашается он. — Ну так, будем притворяться, что ничего не изменилось?  
  
— Пока не поймем, что именно изменилось, — добавляет Дженсен. — Ты не против?   
  
— Конечно, нет. Вообще-то, это может быть даже весело, — Джаред ухмыляется и кивает в сторону дома. — Ты иди первым, а я следом, чуть позже.  
  
— Договорились, — соглашается Дженсен. — Слушай, не хочешь после вечеринки заглянуть ко мне в гости?  
  
Джаред широко улыбается:  
  
— С удовольствием.  
  
***  
  
Джаред никогда не думал, что Дженсен Эклз сможет заставить его улыбаться. Если только это не кривая злорадствующая ухмылка, как в тот раз, на первом курсе университета, когда Дженсен запнулся и растянулся на полу перед всей группой.  
  
На на работе в понедельник утром, не выспавшийся после бурных выходных Джаред не может сдержать широкую улыбку, когда телефон пиликает, извещая о новом сообщении от Дженсена.  
  
_«Здорово провели выходные. Не хочешь выпить со мной вечером? ДЭ»_  
  
Джаред уверен, что не должен чувствовать никаких глупостей вроде порхающих в животе бабочек, только не тогда, когда происходящее между ними – чем бы оно ни было — длится меньше двух дней, и уж тем более не с Дженсеном. Но он чувствует, и, если честно, это изумительно.   
  
Он восемнадцать лет обижался на Дженсена, ругался с ним и язвительно отзывался о нем, а несколько часов, проведенные вместе взаперти в сарае — и невероятно потрясающий секс — все изменили.  
  
_«Конечно же) ДП»_ , — пишет он в ответ.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — его помощница Мэри недоуменно смотрит на него. — Твоя улыбка в такую рань немного пугает.  
  
— Я плачу тебе не за болтовню, — поддразнивает Джаред в ответ.  
  
— Мне не ты платишь, — замечает Мэри, — а компания.  
  
— Не спорь с начальством, Мэри. Так можно и без работы остаться, — бросает Джаред через плечо, направляясь в свой кабинет. И игнорирует ее снисходительный смешок.  
  
***  
  
— Добавить тебе сыра... — начинает Дженсен, но его перебивает звонок телефона Джареда.  
  
— Данниль, — сообщает Джаред, посмотрев на экран. Прикладывает палец к губам и улыбается Дженсену, прежде чем ответить на звонок.  
  
— Привет, Данни, — здоровается он радостно. — Уже вернулась из свадебного путешествия?  
  
— Джаред, — голос у Данниль счастливый. — Ага, мы вернулись. В целости и сохранности, и уже скучаем по пляжу и солнцу.  
  
— Здесь тоже солнце, — замечает Джаред.  
  
— Тут другое, — говорит Данниль. – Но я не об этом. Мы хотели всех вас пригласить к нам сегодня вечером. Мы с Мишей просто обязаны узнать все сплетни за последние десять дней и показать тонну фотографий с нашей поездки.  
  
— Конечно, я за, — говорит Джаред. — Но, пожалуйста, никаких фото рейтингом выше детского.  
  
Данниль смеется.  
  
— Договорились. Все собираются в восемь, ты не против?  
  
— В самый раз.  
  
— Отлично. А теперь мне нужно найти Дженсена. Похоже, его нет дома, и трубку он не берет, — говорит Данниль со вздохом.  
  
— Дженсена? — переспрашивает Джаред, и Дженсен вскидывает голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
  
— Да. Высокий симпатичный парень, которого ты терпеть не можешь. Припоминаешь?  
  
— Точно. Ну, если спросишь меня, так я совсем не хочу его сегодня видеть, — быстро отвечает Джаред.  
  
— Вы двое когда-нибудь перестанете? — со стоном спрашивает Данниль.  
  
Джаред только фыркает.  
  
— Увидимся?  
  
— Да, до вечера, — говорит Данниль и вешает трубку.  
  
Дженсен улыбается и делает шаг ближе, обнимая Джареда за талию.  
  
— Значит, не хочешь меня сегодня видеть? — передразнивает он.  
  
Джаред смеется.  
  
— О, я очень хочу тебя видеть, и желательно без одежды, — шепчет он. — Но я ведь не мог сказать это Данниль, а?  
  
— Наверное. Значит, встречаемся со всеми вечером?  
  
— Да. У Данниль и Миши. Она пыталась до тебя дозвониться.  
  
— По-моему, я забыл мобильный в твоей спальне, — говорит Дженсен. Поднимает голову, глядя Джареду в глаза, и ухмыляется: — И раз уж у них, скорей всего, будет навалом еды, можно пропустить обед и заняться чем-нибудь другим.   
  
— Пожалуй, можно, — соглашается Джаред и, наклонившись, целует Дженсена. Скользит руками вниз по его спине, подхватывает под задницу и приподнимает.  
  
Дженсен вскрикивает ему в губы, но не сопротивляется. Когда Джаред усаживает его на кухонный стол, Дженсен обхватывает его талию ногами и целует в ответ со всей страстью.   
  
***  
  
— Там Жен, — шипит Дженсен, почти до боли сжимает пальцы Джареда и, резко дергая за руку, тащит его в переулок.  
  
— Она нас заметила? — спрашивает Джаред. Дженсен всем телом прижимает его к стене, и Джаред поворачивает голову, разглядывая идущих по оживленной улице людей. Кажется, в тусклом свете переулка их никто не замечает.  
  
— Не думаю, — говорит Дженсен и утыкается лицом Джареду в шею, заглушая смех.  
  
Джаред ухмыляется:  
  
— Мне кажется, мы получаем от этого слишком много удовольствия.  
  
— Похоже, — Дженсен поднимает голову и улыбается Джареду. — Но это только добавляет острых ощущений нашим свиданиям.   
  
«Свиданиям», — повторяет Джаред мысленно. Он все еще не может до конца осознать происходящее. Секс между ними — да, это Джаред понимает, после случившегося в сарае он ничуть не удивлен, что они оба не прочь снова и снова оказываться в одной постели, поскольку ощущения невероятные. Но вот тот факт, что возникшее между ними чувство основано не только на сексе, по-прежнему его поражает. Странно осознавать, что они на самом деле отлично ладят друг с другом: с Дженсеном на удивление легко общаться, развлекаться, да и вообще заниматься чем-либо еще за пределами спальни.   
  
Из всех парней, с которыми Джаред встречался, Дженсен первый, с кем у него действительно много общего, и это одновременно и странно, и очень здорово.  
  
А вот то, что рано или поздно им придется объясняться с друзьями, уже не так здорово, и Джаред готов откладывать этот момент до последнего.  
  
— Когда остальные узнают, что мы от них скрывали, они нас прикончат, — говорит Джаред, постукивая пальцем по щеке Дженсена. Дженсен в ответ морщит нос.  
  
— Может быть. Но, думаю, в конце концов они поймут, почему мы так поступили. Это... сбивает с толку, — говорит он.  
  
— Что ты со мной?  
  
— Что я перестал тебя ненавидеть и начал встречаться.  
  
Джаред пожимает плечами.  
  
— А меня это не так сильно смущает, как я боялся, — признается он, и Дженсен улыбается.  
  
— Это ведь серьезно? — спрашивает он. — То, что между нами?  
  
— Как по мне, так очень серьезно, — тихо говорит Джаред и снова его целует.  
  
— Да, — шепчет Дженсен ему в губы.  
  
***  
  
— Так, в какой руке? — Дженсен улыбается Джареду, пряча обе руки за спиной.  
  
Джаред все еще валяется под одеялом, а Дженсен устроился сверху, оседлав его бедра. На нем только черные боксеры и одна из Джаредовых рубашек: полы распахнуты, обнажая грудь, а рукава закатаны, потому что она немного ему велика. На носу у Дженсена очки, волосы торчат в разные стороны, а на щеке след от подушки. Джареду хочется притянуть его к себе и целовать до потери пульса.  
  
— В левой, — говорит он.  
  
Дженсен хмурится и еле заметно мотает головой.  
  
Джаред усмехается.  
  
— Ладно, в правой, — исправляется он.  
  
Лицо Дженсена светлеет, и он вытаскивает руки из-за спины.  
  
— Та-дам! — торжествующе произносит он, протягивая два билета.  
  
— Что это? — с любопытством спрашивает Джаред.  
  
— Пришли по почте сегодня утром, — объясняет Дженсен, когда Джаред забирает билеты.  
  
— «Волшебник страны Оз», — читает Джаред. — Ты надо мной смеешься?  
  
Щеки у Дженсена чуть краснеют, но широкая улыбка не сходит с лица.  
  
— Мне показалось, будет здорово, — признается Дженсен. — Увидел в газете заметку о спектакле и решил, это как раз то, что нам нужно.   
  
— Потому что именно он разрушил нашу дружбу?  
  
— Да. Я подумал, если бы мы посмотрели представление вместе, это было бы по-своему символично. Вроде как начать с чистого листа. Мы начнем сначала и оставим позади все, что произошло за последние восемнадцать лет, — объясняет Дженсен, и Джаред слышит, как в его голосе проскальзывают нотки нервозности. — Ну так, ты пойдешь?  
  
— Глупый, — шепчет Джаред с улыбкой. Хватает Дженсена за бедра и тянет к себе.  
  
— Это значит да? — спрашивает тот, опираясь на руки и глядя на Джареда сверху вниз.  
  
— Да, это да, — говорит Джаред. — А теперь, ради бога, может, уже поцелуешь меня?  
  
— С удовольствием, — отвечает Дженсен, и когда их губы соприкасаются, Джаред все еще чувствует его улыбку.  
  
***  
  
Джаред прижимает Дженсена к стенке бассейна, держась за бортик по обеим сторонам от его головы.  
  
— И что ты собираешься со мной делать, Падалеки? — спрашивает Дженсен.  
  
— Есть у меня парочка идей, — отвечает Джаред, вылизывая его ухо. — Могу трахнуть тебя прямо здесь, в бассейне.  
  
— Можешь? — переспрашивает Дженсен сквозь стон. Он держится за плечи Джареда, обвив его талию ногами.  
  
Джаред трется об него, перебирая ногами в воде.  
  
— Могу. Прямо так. Или могу развернуть спиной и стянуть плавки, совсем немного, только чтобы войти в тебя.  
  
— Блядь, Джей, — стонет Дженсен, откидывая голову.  
  
Джаред вылизывает его шею, собирая крохотные капельки воды. Скользнув одной рукой между их телами, гладит ствол Дженсена сквозь мокрую ткань плавок. Дженсен рвано вздыхает, отцепляется от плеч Джареда и притягивает его для поцелуя.   
  
Джаред чувствует, как наливается и твердеет под его ладонью член Дженсена, пока они целуются — мокро, жадно, отчаянно.   
  
— Ох, мать вашу за ногу! — раздается вдруг женский крик.   
  
Джаред так сильно вздрагивает от испуга, что рука соскальзывает с бортика, и он едва не уходит под воду вместе с Дженсеном, в последний момент цепляясь пальцами за край бассейна.  
  
В нескольких метрах от них, на заднем крыльце дома Джареда, стоят Женевьев, Данниль и Миша и пялятся на них с одинаковым выражением шока на лицах.  
  
— Эмм... Вы как здесь оказались? — спрашивает Джаред.  
  
— У меня есть ключ, — Женевьев бренчит связкой с брелком.  
  
— Точно. Э... Привет?  
  
— Какого хрена здесь происходит? — не выдерживает Данниль. — Почему вы... — она делает неопределенный жест рукой.   
  
Дженсен стонет, тихо, так, что его слышит только Джаред, а потом самодовольно заявляет:  
  
— Ну, когда два человека очень нравятся друг другу, они трахаются.  
  
— Дженсен, — предупреждающе произносит Джаред, но расслабляется, когда Дженсен встречается с ним взглядом, поглаживая под водой по боку.  
  
— Вы трахаетесь? — удивляется Женевьев, а Миша в это же время интересуется:  
  
— И давно?  
  
— Да, со дня свадьбы, — отвечает Джаред. Он отстраняется от Дженсена и, подтянувшись, вылезает из воды.  
  
— Нашей свадьбы? — уточняет Данниль.  
  
Джаред закатывает глаза:  
  
— А мы в последнее время еще на чьей-то свадьбе гуляли?  
  
Он хватает полотенце и быстро вытирается.  
  
— Кажется, мне надо присесть. А потом выслушать все подробности, — заявляет Данниль. — А потом, вероятно, придется врезать вам обоим за то, что держали это в секрете.  
  
Джаред вздыхает.  
  
— Хорошо. Давайте присядем. — Он смотрит на Дженсена, который, сложив руки на бортике, наблюдает за ними из бассейна. — Ты выходишь или дать тебе минуту?   
  
Дженсен усмехается:  
  
— Ой, да брось. Визг Данниль отлично справился с проблемой.  
  
Джаред смеется, а Дженсен вылезает из воды, берет второе полотенце и обматывает его вокруг бедер.  
  
— Я принесу выпить, — предлагает он, с неохотой следуя за Джаредом и остальными.  
  
— Мы дождемся твоего возвращения, — отвечает Джаред с преувеличенной любезностью и выразительно смотрит на Дженсена, давая понять, что не собирается объясняться с друзьями, пока тот прячется на кухне.  
  
— Вредина, — бурчит Дженсен себе под нос, исчезая в доме.  
  
Джаред завязывает на талии полотенце и садится за стол ко всем остальным.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что вы трахаетесь, — устроившись, говорит Женевьев и бьет Джареда по руке. — А как же ваша ненависть? Ну, серьезно, знаешь, как тяжело было дружить с вами обоими все эти годы, а тут вы вдруг решили запрыгнуть друг к другу в постель?  
  
— Мы же не специально, — возмущается Джаред. — Это просто... случилось.  
  
Он поворачивается в сторону дома, выглядывая Дженсена, и облегченно выдыхает, когда тот появляется во дворе с пятью бутылками пива в руках.  
  
Стоит Дженсену раздать всем напитки, Данниль тут же набрасывается на него:  
  
— Так. В подробностях. Все. Сейчас же.  
  
Дженсен усаживается в плетеное кресло.  
  
— Да нечего рассказывать. Во время свадебного приема мы оказались заперты в сарае на вашем заднем дворе. То-сё, пятое-десятое, ну и... вот.   
  
Данниль сердито буравит его взглядом:  
  
— О, нет. Я сказала, в подробностях, Эклз.  
  
— Сказала, — поддакивает Миша.  
  
Джаред вздыхает.  
  
— Мы поговорили, раз уж нам из-под замка деваться было некуда, — признается он. — Точнее, сначала поругались, потом поняли, что ведем себя как идиоты, и тогда поговорили.  
  
— И как же вы перешли от разговоров к ебле? — любопытствует Женевьев.   
  
— Мы сидели под замком очень долго, — Дженсен пожимает плечами. — Нам стало скучно. У меня был презерватив. Остальное представь сама.  
  
— Вы занимались сексом на моей свадьбе? — не унимается Данниль. — На моей свадьбе?   
  
— Данниль, — начинает было Джаред, но Дженсен его перебивает:   
  
— Джаред пропустил разрезание торта и был просто убит горем. Для него это оказалось невероятно трагическим, травмирующим событием, и я обязан был ему помочь.  
  
Под сердитым взглядом Данниль Джаред изо всех сил сдерживает смешок — впрочем, безуспешно.  
  
— Дорогая, неужели это так важно? — спрашивает Миша.  
  
Данниль наконец сдается и успокаивается.  
  
— Ну ладно. Хорошо. Но почему вы не рассказали нам? Ведь почти два месяца прошло?  
  
— Потому что, — Дженсен наклоняется вперед, упираясь локтями в стол, — мы вас любим, ребята, правда. Но дело касалось меня и Джареда, и сначала нам нужно было выяснить все между собой. Нас это тоже, мягко говоря, врасплох застало.   
  
— Поверить не могу, — Женевьев качает головой. — Все эти годы вы готовы были друг другу в глотки вцепиться, а чтобы помириться, вам всего-то нужно было оказаться запертыми в тесном помещении.  
  
— Друг другу в глотки, — повторяет Джаред — ничего не может с собой поделать. А когда смотрит на Дженсена, видит, что тот, прикрыв рот рукой, наклонил голову, и плечи у него трясутся.  
  
— Ха-ха, ну как дети малые, — язвительно произносит Женевьев.  
  
— И что теперь? — встревает Данниль. — В смысле, вы теперь вместе? Или это просто секс по дружбе?  
  
Дженсен становится серьезным и делает глоток пива.  
  
— Мы помирились, оставили все дерьмо позади и решили дать себе шанс, — отвечает он, глядя на Джареда.  
  
Джаред наклоняется и быстро чмокает его в губы.  
  
— И пока у нас неплохо получается, — добавляет он.  
  
— Очень и очень неплохо, — поправляет Дженсен с улыбкой.   
  
***  
  
— Ну так, — начинает Джаред, убирая на столе после ухода гостей, — очень и очень неплохо, а?  
  
Дженсен поднимает несколько пустых бутылок и пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я бы так сказал. Если честно, я даже не могу вспомнить, почему тебя ненавидел. На самом деле кажется почти невозможным не испытывать к тебе совершенно противоположных чувств.   
  
Джаред, не отводя от него глаз, придвигается ближе, пока Дженсен не оказывается прижат к краю стола.  
  
— Да, та же ерунда, — соглашается он и, наклонившись, целует Дженсена.  
  
И ему плевать, что пара бутылок падает на пол и разбивается, ведь Джаред абсолютно уверен, что Дженсен только что признался ему в любви.


End file.
